


Adventures in the DPD

by KianMay_Delcam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department Shenanigans (Detroit: Become Human), Devious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hank Anderson Swears, I'm Bad At Tagging, Investigations, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Shooting, Whump, baby!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianMay_Delcam/pseuds/KianMay_Delcam
Summary: A chronological series of stories set in the aftermath of a peaceful android revolution. Connor is employed as an investigator for the Detroit Police Department and finds that working with other law enforcement officers isn't as professional as he thought it would be. This is just a basic summary, and I plan on updating at least twice a week (usually more!).
Relationships: Connor & Chris Miller (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Detroit Police Department Officers (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Officer M. Wilson (Detroit: Become Human: The Hostage), Hank Anderson & Connor, Tina Chen & Chris Miller & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Connor, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	1. Paintballs and Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my collection of one shots and interconnected stories! I plan on updating at least twice a week and am working on developing a schedule. If there is anything you would like to see Connor experience while working at the DPD, feel free to send me prompts/ideas!

Connor was pinned.

To his left, he had two hostiles advancing on his position behind a concrete barricade. To his right, he had last counted four. There was nowhere to run or hide, and if he didn’t make his move now, he would surely be another casualty.

Time slowed as he preconstructed every single path he could take. If he jumped over the barricade and fired at where his systems told him his attackers would be, it would end in failure. If he ran, he would leave his back open to his attackers, and that would surely end in failure.

“Shit.”

His only option would be to peek around the barrier, exposing his head and torso, and shoot. He checked his magazine, fully aware that he only had seven pieces of ammunition remaining.

“Shit.” He groaned again.

“Nowhere to run, Connor.” A feminine voice taunted him from his left. “Give up, and maybe we’ll take it easy on you.”

Connor almost snorted. His attackers had already made it clear they would most certainly NOT take it easy on him. They were out for blood after he already took out four of their allies. It was now or never. Faster than any human could follow, he fired at the four attackers to his left. He hit two in the chest, one in the arm and head, and the other on his right hip. Projectiles were flying around him, every single one missing in their panic to shoot him before he could shoot them.

“Shit! Take him out!” The feminine voice was yelling now.

Connor turned to take out the remaining two attackers, only to be assaulted by a flurry of projectiles. Several hit his face, while more hit his chest. Grunting, Connor fell to the ground and curled into a ball.

“Ha! Got you!” A masculine voice said.

“I can see that, Gavin.” Connor uncurled from his position to look at his chest that was now covered in orange paint. “Didn’t I get you earlier?”

“Yeah, in the arm. That wouldn’t have killed me in a real gunfight.”

“Uh-huh, Gavin. You act like you are dying when you stub your toe.” Tina was smiling, not a single spot of paint on her. She offered a hand to Connor and helped him up.

“No I fucking don’t.”

“Yeah, sure. You also named your cat, Princess, and cried when you stepped on her tail.” Tina’s smile was even bigger now.

Chris and the other officers from the DPD joined them, everyone of them bearing splashes of paint courtesy of Connor. “That was crazy, Connor!” Chris was laughing, his dark eyes bright. “How the hell did you almost win?”

“I was designed for law enforcement, Chris.” Connor was smiling. “If all of you weren’t so insistent on teaming up against me, I would have won.”

“You can thank Gavin for that. The paintball and teaming up against you was his idea.” Chris gestured towards Gavin.

“Last time I checked, we all voted on paintball for ‘team-bonding’.” Gavin was indignant. “Besides, who wouldn’t want to shoot some dumbass who says shit like ‘I was designed for law enforcement’?”

Their entire group chuckled and started walking towards the exit, everyone settling in comfortable groups to laugh and brag. Chris fell into step with Connor.

“That WAS impressive, Connor.”

Connor simply smiled and said, “I was actually created for situations like this.”

“I know, but damn.” Chris was silent for a couple of minutes. “We’re happy to have you on the team, Connor. You’re apart of the family now, and I can’t imagine the DPD without you.”

**Chris ^ Family (Work)**

Connor smiled at the small notification in the corner of his vision. “Thanks, Chris. I, uh, I appreciate it.”

Chris gave him a friendly shove. “Me, Tina, and Gavin are going out for a drink, want to come?”

Before Connor could reply, he received a message.

**NEW CASE: SUSPECTED HOMICIDE AT 313 PARKER ST**

“Sorry, Chris. Hank and I just got a new assignment. Maybe next weekend?”

“Crime never sleeps, huh? No problem, Con.” Chris headed towards his car. “See ya, later.”

“Bye, Chris.” Connor headed towards his own vehicle and began the short drive back home. He was back at the home he shared with Hank since the end of the revolution in less than fifteen minutes. The second he was back inside, Sumo, tail wagging, was at his side.

“Sorry, Sumo. I can’t stay.” Connor gave him a quick pet on the head. “Hank! We got a new case!”

Hank looked away from the basketball game he was watching. “Shit, another one? I thought today was our day off?”

“Crime never sleeps.” Connor echoed Chris’s earlier words.

“Yeah, no shit.” Hank groaned as he got to his feet and saw Connor covered in paint. “Huh, they got ya good, didn’t they?”

“They all teamed up against me. I got eight of them, before Tina and Gavin shot me.”

Hank laughed. “Nice, kid. Go get cleaned up and let’s go.”

Connor quickly got changed, and the two of them were at the scene within thirty minutes. Lights flashing to clear the crowd from the path of the Oldsmobile, Connor quietly observed the outside of the house. A quick search confirmed his suspicions that the house was old, built in 1987, and had not seen any remodeling or maintenance in years. All of the windows were boarded up, dingy green paint was peeling from the walls, and the lawn hadn’t been mowed in years.

Overall, it was very similar to the scene of his very first assignment with Hank. Unbidden, memories of Carlos Ortiz and his android came to the forefront of his mind. Connor swallowed against that unexpected feeling of guilt and shame, and got out of the car. He followed Hank through the crowd and past the police tape.

“Hey, Ben.” Hank greeted one of his oldest friends. “What do ya got?”

“Victim is John Lyons. A neighbor called to report gunshots at about 12:45PM, and our boys found him in the kitchen. No sign of the suspect, but both the front and backdoor were unlocked.” Officer Collins led them through the cluttered home.

Red ice paraphernalia, old take-out containers, and trash littered the home. Officer Collins led them into the kitchen. Connor did a quick scan and found a variety of evidence. There was a large human blood splatter covering the wall behind the victim, bloodied cash, most of which were hundred dollar bills, littering the floor, and a single shell casing on the floor near the victim.

**DECEASED**

**LYONS, JOHN**

**Height: 5’ 8” - Weight: 197lbs**

**Estimated time of death: ~ 12:52PM**

**Criminal History: Drug trafficking, possession, assault with a deadly weapon**

At first glance, it was a classic case of drug deal gone wrong. However, as Connor listened to Ben give information about the scene, Connor noticed faint, bloody tracks leading into the other room. So faint, only an android possessing Connor’s abilities could see them.

“There are no signs of forced entry, and the killer could have left through either door. Assumed cause of death is a single gunshot wound to the head.”

Connor left Hank and Officer Collins to follow the tracks. “Keep within shoutin’ distance, Connor. Let me know if you find anything.”

“Will do, Lieutenant.”

Connor followed the prints into a dark, cluttered room. He quietly unholstered his service pistol and scanned the room. Carefully maneuvering the mess of boxes, trash, and piles of clothes, he quietly made his way through the maze of a room. The prints led him to a large box. He opened the box, and-

BANG

**WARNING: BIOCOMPONENT #8456w DAMAGED**

**SHUTDOWN IMMINENT: 00:12:35**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	2. Blue Blood and Biocomponents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor faces his shutdown timer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per Lucentt's request, here's Officer M. Wilson! Thank you to Lucentt, Kaylah, WhimsicalGoat, and snapbackbuddies for the awesome comments!

Connor grunted at the sudden impact and fell back, lines of red text swarming his vision. A jumbled mix of errors and diagnostic reports couldn’t block out those ominous words.

**SHUTDOWN IMMINENT**

_ Nonononono _

No sooner than he read those words, he could feel the sparking in his thirium pump regulator. The warmth of blue blood pouring out around it. The  _ pain _ of feeling a vital biocomponent suddenly give out. He could feel his thirium pump begin to speed up without the support of his thirium pump regulator.

As if he was underwater, he heard muffled gunshots and a “Suspect down!”. Before long, Hank appeared in his vision amid the red haze. “Shit, Connor! Talk to me, son!”

“Hurts.” Connor could only whimper.

“I know, kid. I know.” Hank turned to yell at the officers behind him. “Get a fucking technician here, now! Connor’s been hit!”

Hank began to put pressure on the mess that was now his thirium pump regulator, even if it wouldn’t help. Officer Wilson appeared next to Hank. “They’ll be here in four minutes, Lieutenant.”

“Shutdown…” Connor groaned. “Shutdown in 11 minutes.”

Hank swore viciously. “It’s gonna be okay. Hold on just a little while longer. Everything will be alright.”

The world around Connor began to blur and spin as his thirium pump began to race out of control. “Sca- I’m scared, Hank. I don’t want to die.”

**WARNING: STRESS AT 67%**

Before Hank could reply, Officer Wilson said, “You’re going to be just fine, Connor. This can be fixed. We’ll have you up and chasing down bad guys by dinner.”

“Martin’s right, kid.” Hank’s voice was calm. “You’re gonna be just fine.”

Around him, officers were frantically trying to control the aftermath of the shooting and trying to clear enough space for technicians to enter the room. Officer Wilson inserted a needle specially designed for androids to administer thirium, and the shutdown counter increased.

**SHUTDOWN IMMINENT: 00:21:36**

“Clear a path! Technicians coming through!” A feminine voice sounded from the doorway.

Before long, an AX400 with blonde hair was before him. Connor remembered her from another crime scene earlier in the week; Alyssa. “Hey Connor, how ya doing?”

“Shutdown,” Connor gritted his teeth as another wave of pain raced through him. “Shutdown in 20 minutes, 45 seconds. My regulator’s damaged.”

“Don’t worry, Connor. This is an easy fix.” Alyssa turned to the other technician, a male AF200. “Let’s get him to New Horizons Repair Center.”

As they were getting him onto the stretcher, Connor reached for Hank. “Don’t leave me, Hank.”

“Don’t worry, son. I’ll be driving right behind you.” Hank offered Connor a small smile, though Connor could see the worry in his eyes.

Within two minutes, Connor was already loaded into the ambulance and headed for New Horizons. Already, the two technicians were running diagnostics and completing what repairs they could. “Connor, we’re going to have to put you in a temporary stasis until repairs can be completed.” Alyssa’s voice was gentle.

“I’m scared.”

“Its okay, hun. We’ll be right here the whole time. We got you.”

Connor swallowed and nodded his head.

**Temporary Stasis Initialized. Good night, RK800.**

Whenever Connor was in rest-mode, he didn’t usually dream. As it turned out, most androids did not dream of electric sheep. However, memories began playing before him.

Connor was surrounded by his new colleagues after he was officially hired as a detective for the Detroit Police Department. They had all thrown a surprise party for him at Tina’s apartment. Even Gavin was in attendance, though he still had not warmed up to the android.

He felt himself smile as Tina brought him a carefully wrapped box. “What’s this?”

“Every rookie gets one.” Was all Tina offered before handing it to Connor.

He carefully unwrapped the bright orange wrapping paper. Nestled in tissue paper was a small ficus bonsai. Connor was completely entranced by the curving branches and bright green leaves. He had been carefully bringing Hank’s Japanese Maple back to life these past couple of months, and now he had his own plant for his desk. Connor’s smile grew even broader. “I love it.”

Connor was pulled from that memory into another one. Chris had brought in his new baby, Damian. The other officers present were crowding around Hank as he held the now six month old child.

“You gonna let anyone else hold him?” Gavin looked ready to snatch Damian from Hank.

“Fuck off, Reed. Let me hold my godson.”

“Language, Lieutenant.” Connor said from his position at his own desk. “At six months old, he is starting to develop language skills.”

“Whatever, Connor. Want a turn?” Hank was smiling at Connor.

“Me?” Connor had never held something so small and precious before.

“Yeah, you dipshit. Ain’t no way I’m givin’ him to Gavin.” Hank’s smile was broader now.

“The phck? Why does the plastic get to hold him?”

“Cause he knows how to say ‘fuck’ properly.” Hank started handing Damian over to Connor.

Connor didn’t bother to reprimand Hank again, as every single one of his systems and processes focused on holding the baby. A quick search instructed him in properly supporting his head and back. “Ya got ‘im?”

“Got him.” Connor was looking down at the child sleeping peacefully in his arms. Connor couldn’t stop the smile that lit up his face, his LED glowing brightly. “I got him.”

Before the memory could continue, Connor was dragged back into darkness. He was racing along lines of codes and binary towards reality. Eventually, the darkness gave way to blinking lines of text.

**Exiting Temporary Stasis: Good morning, RK800**

Connor awoke to bright, white lights, and a strange sort of aching tingle in his middle. “Hello, Connor.” Alyssa’s voice sounded to his left. “Can you sit up for me?”

Connor obeyed and turned to face the deviant technician. “Good, now run a quick diagnostic for me.”

Connor did so. “Minor internal damage, self-repairs should be completed within four hours.”

“Good. We had to completely replace your thirium pump regulator and repair some damage around the area. We had to replace a couple of thirium lines as well, but everything else went smoothly. You’re going to need to ingest a little extra thirium tonight and take it easy for the rest of the day. Your new regulator needs to calibrate and your self-repair system needs to finish what it does.” She smiled at him. “Lieutenant Anderson is waiting outside, do you want me to have him come in?”

Connor simply nodded, at a loss for words as the shock from the day’s events settling into his core. He couldn’t stop as the memories as they played over and over and over again.

**Warning: Stress at 55%**

Hank walked in, the puffiness around his eyes making it obvious he had been crying. “Hey, kid.” He paused as he saw Connor’s red LED flashing. “Oh, Connor.”

Hank closed the distance between them and hugged Connor where he still sat. “It’s okay, son. Everything’s okay now.”

“I was so scared, Hank.” Connor started crying, unable to stop the torrent of tears from pouring out. He was clinging to Hank, as if one wrong move would tear him away.

“I know, Con. I know.” Hank pulled away from Connor. “Look at me, son.”

Connor looked at the man he now considered his father, trying to blink away the tears that wouldn’t stop coming.

“Getting shot and nearly killed ain’t easy, Connor. You’re gonna have nightmares and flashbacks and all kinds of shit, but I’m here for you. Fuck, everyone at the department has been blowing up my phone trying to figure out if you’re okay. You got a lot of people looking out for you.” Hank ruffled Connor’s hair. “We’re all gonna get through this. In fact, you got another visitor.”

“Another visitor? Who?”

“Martin. He’s been here the whole time with me.”

“Officer Wilson?” Connor’s tears stopped. “He helped me.”

“He sure did, kid.” Hank smiled gently at Connor. “Would you like come say hi?”

Connor got off the table and followed Hank into the empty waiting room. Officer M. Wilson still had thirium on his uniform and was holding his head in his hands. “Hi, Martin.”

Martin was on his feet in an instant. “Connor? Oh, thank God!”

He pulled Connor into an awkward embrace. “I’m so glad you’re okay! How are you feeling?”

“Just some tingling in my stomach, but everything else is good.” Connor paused. “Thanks for what you did. I, uh, I probably wouldn’t be here right now if you hadn’t helped me.”

“You saved my life once before.” He winked at Connor. “It’s only fair if I got to return the favor.”

Connor laughed. “Now that we’re even, let’s agree to never do that again.”

“Sure thing, Con. But seriously, if there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thanks, Martin. I appreciate it.”

“No problem, Connor.”

As they walked outside, Connor paused to take it all in. The sunset made the autumn leaves appear to be bathed in gold, and there was a slight, cool breeze. In the distance, Connor could hear children laughing at a nearby park. Everything would be alright.


	3. Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's small prank leads to a rather spectacular display of technological superiority from Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have short chapter!

Today was going to be slow. 

Hank and Connor had already completed most of their work, and it wasn’t even 10 A.M. Connor looked up at the Lieutenant sitting across from him and could tell instantly that HE didn’t mind the lack of work. Connor knew he should be grateful that his caseload was light today; that meant less murders in the city he had come to love. But his processors were itching for something to do.

Now was as good of a time as any to try to make some progress on a cold case. Connor reached for the metal knob to open his drawer containing exactly fourteen cases, the oldest of which was 40 years old. The second his fingers brushed the metal, he let out a little yelp.

The damn thing shocked him. “You okay, kid?” Hank looked away from the game that he was not even trying to hide from Captain Fowler.

“It shocked me.” Connor looked at his slightly twitching index finger and thumb. “That’s never happened before.”

“Well, I guess it happens to everyone at some point.” Hank looked thoughtful. “You’ve never been shocked before?”

“Not unless you count that time I got tased as a part of training.” Connor smiled.

“Whatever, kid.” Hank went back to his game.

Connor reached for the knob again, only to receive another shock. “What the-” Connor didn’t let himself finish that statement; Hank would never let him live it down.

His sensors told him that static electricity wasn’t the source of the shock. In fact, a quick scan revealed that the metal knob of his drawer was conducting electricity. Grabbing a pencil from his desk, he used the rubber eraser to open the drawer. Inside, he found a wire connecting the knob to a battery pack.

Connor glanced at Hank, knowing he had played a few pranks on some of their coworkers. None of Hank’s pranks, however, went beyond salt in a cup of coffee, a fake phone call, or other minor inconveniences. He never put enough thought into a prank to warrant carefully setting up wires and batteries. One person in the DPD, however, did.

Connor snuck a quick glance at Gavin and then returned his attention back to the battery pack. Sure enough, Gavin’s fingerprints were all over it.

Trying his best to hide the smile that had tried its best to come to the surface, Connor, his LED yellow, sent a quick message to Hank’s computer screen.

**Gavin set up a battery to shock me in my desk. How do I get him back?**

Without missing a beat, Hank sent a rather short message back.

**Fuck with his phone.**

Connor couldn’t hold back the smile anymore. He was an android, capable of performing billions of processes in less than a second. Hacking Gavin’s phone would be too easy. He would have to take it a step further.

Connor didn’t bother to turn around as he quickly hacked Gavin’s phone, email, smartwatch, and computer. Really, Gavin could have set up a password stronger than “10072002”. The fact that his password was his birthday made Connor’s grin become broader. This was too easy for CyberLife’s most advanced prototype.

“Do I even want to know what you’re doing, kid?” Hank look both scared and amused.

“You’ll find out soon.” Connor winked.

Gavin’s phone started beeping.

Again.

Again.

And again.

It was going off every two seconds as he received the numerous text message subscriptions Connor had signed him up for.

“What the phck?!” Gavin was practically growling.

Then, his monitor started to let out a little  _ ding _ as hundreds of email subscriptions flooded his work and private email.

Captain Fowler stepped out of his office to investigate the cacophony emanating from Gavin’s desk. “Turn that shit off, Reed!”

“I’m fucking trying!” Gain’s face became red as his anger became more apparent. “It won’t stop.”

As soon as Gavin finished his sentence, his smartwatch began to ring as the first alarm went off. Connor hid his smirk; he had set up an alarm to go off every five minutes for the next 30 years. It would take  _ hours _ for Gavin to go through and cancel every one.

Gavin let out a sound of pure frustration. “Ugghh, what the actual phck?!”

Other officers stopped their work to look at the suffering detective. Most of them were trying to hold back laughter. Officer Chen wasn’t even trying.

“What’s wrong, Reed?” Tina managed to ask between a fit of laughter. “Did someone’s shit get hacked?”

At that, realization lit up Gain’s face. He turned to glare at Connor. If looks could kill… “What the fuck did you do?”

Connor’s face was the epitome of innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Detective Reed.”

“You better fix this shit, you goddamn plastic!” Gavin was practically shouting.

“Only if you ask me nicely, Detective.” Connor gave him a sickly sweet smile, his brown eyes bright with amusement. Even Captain Fowler was trying not to smile.

“Fix this shit, now!”

Connor wasn’t budging. “You have to say ‘please’.”

Gavin’s face turned red. His fists started to ball at his side, tightening with each new alert. So far, there had been 107 in the last two minutes. “Please.” He spat out the simple word as if it were acid.

“Of course, Detective. I would be happy to help.” Half of a thought from Connor had him cancelling and deleting every alert, text, and email. “Is that better?”

“Fucking prick.” He stormed up to Connor. “You just started a war.”

“Bring. It. On.”

“Hey Connor!” Fowler’s voice was stern. “If you are going to start a prank war, please keep it quiet. We don’t need everyone to suffer.”

Connor smiled. “Of course, Captain. It won’t happen again.”

Fowler simply nodded and headed back into his office. Gavin stormed back to his desk, undoubtedly planning his retaliation. Connor turned to find Hank smiling.

“About time you did somethin’ like that.” He was laughing now. “That was good, kid. Remind me not to piss you off.”

Tina joined the two of them. “Nice one, Con! If you need help planning your next prank, let me know. I have a few good ideas.”

“Thanks, Tina. I will.” Connor offered her a small smile.

“Just so you know, Gavin’s been doing this kind of shit for years. You better be ready the next time you come in to the office.” Tina warned Connor.

“I’ll be ready. I already have a few ideas.”

Connor really should have started this prank war months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating too much this week; my life has been rather crazy and stressful! Next week will be better, I promise!


End file.
